


New Book Smell

by Glass_O_Lemonade



Series: One Day I’ll be Someone’s Favorite Novel, the Story One Knows by Heart [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Ben Hargreeves-centric, Gen, One Shot, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_O_Lemonade/pseuds/Glass_O_Lemonade
Summary: More often than not, Ben can be found here on Tuesday afternoons, with a wallet of money and a new title to buy.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Jill
Series: One Day I’ll be Someone’s Favorite Novel, the Story One Knows by Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878796
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	New Book Smell

**Tuesday, August 14, 2018**

"Tom’s Diner” starts to play over the store’s speakers as someone turns, joining you in the science-fiction section. You glance up and over. Are you in their way? Should you mo- Oh. You know her.

She stops a shelf over, and you raise a hand in greeting before you can overthink it. She turns her head, and to your relief, her expression’s one of recognition. You smile; you can’t help yourself from smiling.

“Klaus’ brother,” she says; her mouth turns up as she speaks. Oh. _Oh_.

Something must flash across your face at her words, because she quickly adds, “Kidding, kidding.”

"Right.” A beat. There’s a sudden itch at the back of your neck. You keep your hands in your jacket's pockets. “You’re not wrong, though. I _am_ Klaus’ brother.”

You wonder what she’s searching for as she looks your way, wonders what she sees. “You’re more than just that, Ben." A beat. "You’re also a dork."

This time you hear the joke in her voice. "And yet, you're here, too," you observe, raising an arm to give a half sweep of the aisle and bookshelves. She smiles, and right then, she looks so carefree to you.

"Never said I wasn't," she grins. Jill adjusts her glasses before turning back to face the titles before her.

You look away, finally feeling the anxious giddiness in your core, which very likely began building up since you realized it was Jill approaching. Another 80's song starts to play. You close your eyes. Inhale. Hold. Exhale. You open your eyes, and Jill's stepped a little closer to you. She scans through each shelf with a quiet intensity. Occasionally, she points a finger as a guide, the same way one would if they were following along in a book, tracking the text.

You haven't moved, yet, still needing to find ADF's newest novel.

"May I?" she asks, glancing between you and the case before you. "I'm looking for _Relic_ by Alan-"

_"-Dean Foster."_  
_"-Dean Foster."_

You two say at the same time. Her eyes seem to light up behind her lenses. "Don't tell me," she starts, though you both know the answer already. You nod in reply. Quickly, you look away from Jill in an attempt to find the book before her. No. Not it. No. No. Wait! Yes! You pick up two copies of _Relic_ , making sure to handle the soft covers gently.

"One copy of _Relic_ by Alan Dean Foster." You keep one in your left hand for yourself, as you gift Jill with the second copy.

"Why, thank you, sir," she replies, as she takes the book with a mock curtsey.

 _Nerd._ You think fondly. Well- you meant to think that. When Jill shoots you a simple " _Dork,_ " back, you realize, embarrassed, that you had, indeed, said that aloud. It takes you a few seconds, but you recover. There's no malice in Jill's voice, no hurt in her expression. Like you, there's something fond in the light insult she sends your way.

And then it's as if you're not there, while all of Jill's attention focuses on the new novel in her hands. Jill flips through the pages before pausing halfway. Without a single concern for the world around her, she lifts the open pages close to her face. Her eyes close as she breathes in the signature scent of the new book. It's a scent you know well, one you find comfort in, too.

In the back of your mind, you wonder whether you should be at all surprised by this encounter, surprised by the ease of interaction in spite of your nerves. You rarely make a habit of engaging with strangers, but this time... this time you don't want Jill to stay a stranger. And that's the difference, isn't it? You don't know the odds of the two of you meeting like this, especially after only meeting the week prior, but why question it? Why search for failure when this time... when this time you can just live in the moment.

Suddenly spurred on by a degree of confidence you weren't expecting, you invite her to join you at one of the store's tables by the mini café in the back. "If you have the time," you add. Why does it feel like your heart's only started beating now?

You don't know when your paths will cross again, and you don't know where. Who's to say? A moment like this may never come back around. In the vast universe of life, there's countless things you don't know. Things you may never know. But in this moment? Right now? You know with absolute certainty you don't want to say goodbye. Not yet.

"I have a few minutes."

_What more could someone ever want?_


End file.
